Missing
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nagisa tinggal bersama dengan seorang penderita Obsessive Compulsive Disorder bernama Gakushuu Asano. Belakangan Nagisa tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa berpisah dari pemuda itu tanpa membuatnya jatuh dalam kegilaan mental. Ia terperangkap. Mungkin untuk selamanya. College AU. Hints of AsaNagi.


**Missing**  
27 Agustus 2015  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui  
 _based on "Obsessive Compulsive" by CreepyCrabs  
for Mental Disorder Challenge  
_

* * *

Saat Nagisa Shiota memulai perkuliahan, dia pindah ke sebuah apartemen di dekat kampusnya. Dia berbagi kamar dengan seorang pemuda bernama Gakushuu Asano. Belakangan ini, Nagisa mengetahui bahwa Asano adalah anak dekan kampusnya dan mempelajari bidang Hukum. Asano punya prestasi yang sangat luar biasa. Orangnya tampan dan berkarisma.

Tapi ada hal-hal aneh yang Nagisa perhatikan. Yah, bukannya Nagisa memperhatikan atas keinginan sendiri, tetapi dirinya dimasukkan ke dalam keanehan ini, sehingga mau tidak mau, ia memperhatikan juga.

Begini…

Asano punya sedikit perbedaan saat di kamar apartemen mereka.

Pemuda berambut _strawberry blond_ itu mengaku pada Nagisa, saat mereka sedang minum kopi di kantin yang sepi; dia mengidap _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_. Nagisa tidak menilai Asano karena itu; dia tidak memahami apa yang dihadapi Asano, tapi tidak menghakiminya. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang seperti itu, Nagisa diterima sebagai teman sekamar Asano.

Sambil menge-cek arlojinya, ia berkata dengan nada ringan; "Aku butuh kamu untuk mengerti dan mematuhi sistemku." Ujarnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Malamnya, Asano mengizinkan Nagisa menumpang mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen. Mobil Asano adalah Impala berwarna hitam.

Butuh waktu dua minggu untuk Nagisa mulai memperhatikan 'sistem' Asano. Hari itu dia tidak ada kuliah dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih lama.

Tapi _tidak_. Pintunya digedor keras-keras, dan didengarnya suara Asano berteriak marah, menyuruhnya keluar. Dengan cemas, ia segera turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu, menanyakan ada apa sambil melihat keluar, siapa tahu ada kebakaran atau sesuatu lainnya. Asano tampak pucat, kedua alisnya bertaut, giginya menggeretak.

"Kenapa kamu tidak sarapan?" adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang terucap. Nagisa terbeliak, memandangi Asano dengan tidak percaya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu masih berdiri tegap, menunggu jawabannya. Ia menge-cek arloji lagi, lalu membelalak lagi pada Nagisa.

Ya. Nagisa mulai menyadarinya pagi itu. Ia duduk di seberang Asano yang piringnya terisi dua potong roti panggang, selai cokelat dan secangkir kopi. Di antara mereka ada sekeranjang roti segar dan sebotol madu yang kemarin Nagisa makan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Dan kemarinnya, dan kemarinnya lagi.

Asano duduk dengan kedua tangan mengepal di pinggir meja, memandangi Nagisa dengan alis bertaut, wajahnya tegang.

" _Kenapa kamu tidak makan_?"

Nagisa mengambil sepotong roti hanya untuk menyenangkan Asano, lalu melahapnya.

Saat itu, meja digebrak sampai semua benda di atasnya bergetar.

"Pakai madunya." Ujar Asano dingin. Nagisa mengedip, masih belum menangkap atau pun mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. " _Pakai madunya, biasanya kamu pakai madu_."

Baru setelah Nagisa menuangkan madu ke rotinya, Asano menyalakan televisi dan secara spesifik meletakkan remotnya di sebelah kanan keranjang roti. Pemuda pirang kecokelatan itu kembali normal dan mulai meminum kopinya.

Setelah mereka berdua sarapan, Asano menyuruhnya keluar, lalu mengunci pintu apartemen mereka. Kali ini Nagisa sudah tahu bahwa ia harus mematuhi pemuda itu. Seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya, ia naik ke kursi sebelah supir, barulah Asano naik ke mobilnya dan mengemudi ke kampus dengan rute yang biasanya.

Masih berpakaian kaos dan celana training, Nagisa diturunkan di depan kampusnya. Asano memandangi papan pengumuman di belakang Nagisa dari mobilnya. Ia mengucapkan 'Sampai nanti,' dan berkendara ke gedung kampusnya, meninggalkan Nagisa.

Saat itulah, baru Nagisa sadar.

Ia masuk ke dalam 'sistem' Asano.

~.X.~

Setiap pagi, Gakushuu Asano bangun pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya melewati sisi kanan. Ia tidak bisa lewat sisi kiri, meskipun kasur itu di tengah ruangan. Ia tidak bisa. Ia harus lewat sisi kanan. _Ia butuh lewat sisi kanan_.

Ia memutar kenop pintu dua kali, baru menariknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Saat memasuki dapur, ia harus mengitari meja makan dari sisi kiri dan mencuci tangan. Ia memutar keran air dua kali dan memencet dispenser sabun cair yang tersedia; tiga kali. Barulah dia menyiapkan sarapan.

Asano tidak pernah makan yang lain selain dua potong roti panggang dengan selai cokelat dan secangkir kopi untuk sarapan. Nagisa sudah siap di seberangnya, dan dia mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil mengambil sepotong roti dan menuanginya dengan madu. Barulah Asano menyalakan televisi dan meminum kopinya.

Nagisa harus mengucapkan selamat pagi dan hanya memakan sepotong roti. Harus pakai madu. Tidak boleh lain dari itu tiap pagi. Asano _tidak bisa tidak_ melihat hal itu. Ia meletakkan remot di sisi kanan keranjang roti dan mulai meminum kopinya.

Saat keluar dari apartemen, Nagisa harus keluar lebih dulu. Asano mengunci pintu dua kali. Ia mencabutnya, lalu memasukkan kunci itu, membukanya dan menguncinya dua kali. Ia memastikan agar ia tidak menginjak dua anak tangga pertama. Ia tidak bisa tidak begitu. Nagisa masuk ke Impala lebih dulu. Asano mengitari mobilnya dari belakang lalu naik ke tempat supir. Ia menurunkan Nagisa, sejenak memandangi papan pengumuman di depan kampusnya—meskipun tidak ada apa-apa di situ. Ia berkata 'Sampai nanti' dan membawa mobilnya ke parkiran.

Ia menjalankan kegiatan kampus seperti biasa. Mendengarkan perkuliahan, mengerjakan tugas, dan lain sebagainya. Saat kuliahnya berakhir, tidak peduli lebih awal beberapa jam, Asano baru akan menjemput Nagisa pukul tujuh.

Apapun yang terjadi, Nagisa harus siap di depan kampus pukul tujuh setelah semua kegiatan perkuliahan usai. Asano harus menjemputnya dalam lima hari kerja, tidak dalam akhir pekan. Sore itu, ia melihat Nagisa sedang memandangi poster di papan pengumuman. Ada orang hilang. Nagisa masuk ke mobil. Asano memandangi poster itu sebelum berkendara pergi. Ia harus memandangi papan itu sebelum berkendara pergi. Tidak bisa tidak.

Itulah sistem Asano di mana Nagisa terperangkap di dalamnya.

Namun, beberapa semester kemudian, mereka menyadari kelemahan fatal dalam sistem itu.

~.X.~

Sistem Asano hanya bisa berubah sangat sedikit. Nagisa menerima semua ini, karena dia merasa tidak berhak untuk menyalahkan orang dengan gangguan mental. Ia tidak mengerti rasanya. Nagisa tidak senang melihat Asano meledak dalam _hysteria_ dan kegelisahan jika ada yang kurang.

Sistem itu tidak berubah meskipun satu tahun telah berlalu.

Ada yang salah hari ini.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Asano mencuci tangan dan memencet sabun tiga kali, meskipun dispenser sabun itu hanya tersisa sedikit isinya. Ia sarapan dua potong roti dengan selai cokelat dan secangkir kopi. Nagisa mengambil roti dan mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' sambil menuangi rotinya dengan madu meskipun botol madu itu hanya mengeluarkan sedikit. Asano menyalakan televisi dan meminum kopinya lebih dulu.

Mereka berangkat, dan Nagisa keluar lebih dulu. Asano mengunci pintu dua kali, mencabut, memasukkan, membuka kunci lalu menguncinya lagi dua kali. Ia tidak menginjak dua anak tangga pertama. Nagisa masuk ke mobil lebih dulu. Asano mengitar mobil dari belakang dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Nagisa turun di depan kampus, tepat di depan papan pengumuman. Mereka memandangi papan pengumuman itu.

Saat itulah, Asano sadar… _ia melupakan sesuatu_. Nagisa bisa melihat itu dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya yang memucat, pupilnya yang menyempit, dan giginya yang bergemeretak. Saat itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Asano mengucapkan 'Sampai nanti' dan melanjutkan berkendara ke parkiran.

Nagisa tahu. Tapi Asano harus menyadarinya sendiri.

 _Apa yang hilang_?

Bukankah ia bangun pukul tujuh kurang lima belas? Ia sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya dari sisi kanan, dan tentu saja memutar kenop pintu dua kali. Ia mengitari meja makan dari kiri dan mencuci tangan. Keran diputar dua kali, ia memencet sabun tiga kali. Ia sarapan dua potong roti panggang dengan selai cokelat dan secangkir kopi. Nagisa sudah mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengambil roti dan madu. Televisi sudah dinyalakan.

Semuanya sudah sesuai sistem…tapi kenapa…kenapa dia masih merasa bahwa ia _melupakan sesuatu!?_

Asano berusaha mengalihkan rasa gelisah itu dengan mengerjakan tugas dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada perkuliahan. Pukul tujuh Nagisa sudah berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Asano memandangi papan itu, mendecakkan lidah. Nagisa tahu Asano belum menemukan apa yang hilang. Saat ia hendak memasukkan perseneling, mobilnya mati.

Ah…berengsek.

Mereka berkendara kembali ke apartemen. Jari-jari Asano yang panjang meremas-remas setir, keringat dingin membasahi kulit setir itu. Nagisa bisa mendengar gemeretak giginya. Saat Asano memarkirkan mobil dan Nagisa turun lebih dulu, perasaan aneh itu semakin menjadi. Ada yang hilang dari sistemnya hari itu.

Tapi apa!?

Tanpa disuruh, Nagisa mencuci Impala itu. Ini sudah berlangsung sejak semester pertama berakhir. Asano tidak bisa tidak melihat Nagisa mencuci Impala itu paling tidak _satu kali dalam lima hari kerja_. Nagisa _tidak pernah_ mencuci mobil itu _di akhir pekan_.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Ada yang hilang. Perasaan itu membuat gatal ulu hati Asano, dan seperti yang telah dinanti Nagisa, ia meledak. Ia menggigil, pupil keunguannya menyempit dan dia menggigit kuku jarinya.

 _Ini tidak benar_ , geramnya. Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak benar. _Ini tidak benar!_

Nagisa selesai mencuci mobil Asano sekaligus mengelapnya kering. Asano masih melipat tangannya, masih menggigiti kuku-kukunya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Ia hanya bisa menjalankan sesuai sistem. Ia menarik tangan kanan Asano—yang ia gigiti—lalu menarik pemuda itu masuk ke gedung apartemen. Tangan Asano menggenggamnya erat; Nagisa bisa merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir dan tangannya sendiri memucat.

Asano membuka kunci pintu dua kali. Ia menyentuh-nyentuh kenopnya dua kali sebelum memutar dan mendorong pintu itu. Ia tidak bisa tidak melakukannya. Tidak ada alasannya. Nagisa masuk di belakang, dan Asano harus mengunci pintu itu.

Kegelisahannya masih tidak hilang. Pertama sabun dan madu, lalu mobil, dan masih juga ada yang salah meskipun Nagisa sudah mencuci mobilnya!? Kenapa ia merasa ada yang hilang, bahkan rutinitasnya hari ini kurang…

"Asano-kun," suara Nagisa membangunkannya. Dia tahu Nagisa tahu apa yang hilang, tapi dia tidak akan bertanya, dan Nagisa tidak boleh memberitahunya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama semester-semester berlalu ia _kehilangan sesuatu, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang_?

"Selamat malam," ujar Nagisa, sesuai prosedur.

Asano menghela napas. Ia harus mengakhiri hari ini. Ia harus tidur.

Ia membasuh wajahnya lima kali, menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki, selalu memakai baju tidur yang telah ia laundry tiap akhir pekan. Ia selalu menggantung semua bajunya. Ia selalu memakai baju di urutan ke-tiga dari kanan. Ia tidak bisa memakai baju lain yang tidak dalam urutan itu. Tidak bisa, hanya tidak bisa. Tidak ada alasannya.

Ia mematikan lampu dan memastikan secara spesifik untuk naik ke kasur dari sisi kiri, mendahulukan kaki kanan. Rasa gelisah itu masih tidak lenyap.

 _Apa yang hilang_?

Kegelisahan itu berlanjut.

~.X.~

Pagi berikutnya, Nagisa tidak mengatakan apapun seperti biasa. Asano turun dari sisi kanan tempat tidur, memutar kenop pintu dua kali, dan yah…kalian tahu. Nagisa sudah mengisi dispenser sabun dan mengganti botol madu lama dengan yang penuh. Tetap saja Asano merasakan ada yang hilang.

Ia menurunkan Nagisa dari Impalanya yang bersinar bersih itu di depan papan pengumuman kampusnya. Asano mendecakkan lidah, tapi matanya terpaku beberapa saat di papan pengumuman itu, karena ia tidak bisa tidak melakukannya betatapun ia merasa ada yang hilang—ada yang terlupa. Ia mengatakan 'Sampai nanti' pada Nagisa.

Asano tidak bisa diajak banyak bicara hari itu. Ia lebih memilih mengambil banyak tugas—dan menyelesaikannya, karena tidak ada cara lain baginya untuk melupakan kegelisahan memuakkan itu. Tapi semua yang mengalihkan pikirannya berakhir pukul tujuh ketika ia menjemput Nagisa, tak lupa memandangi papan pengumuman meskipun tidak ada yang benar-benar dia baca.

Saat mereka berkendara kembali ke apartemen dan berhenti saat lampu berubah merah, Nagisa berbicara kepadanya. Nagisa tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya selain 'Selamat pagi' atau 'Asano-kun, selamat malam'. Tapi Asano tidak terlalu merasa gelisah karena percakapan kecil.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagisa yang membuatnya merasa tertusuk.

"…Asano-kun,"

Tapi Nagisa tidak bisa tidak bertanya. Ia sudah lama ingin bertanya. Dari seluruh sistem ini, ada sesuatu yang harus ia pastikan sebelum ia bisa menerima Gakushuu Asano sepenuhnya. Ia tidak punya masalah dengan gangguan mental pemuda itu. Atau pun sistem yang tidak bisa tidak ia patuhi. Ia hanya…

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu, kalau aku tidak tinggal denganmu lagi?"

Dihantui oleh kegelisahan janggal, dan sekarang pertanyaan _ini_. Mata Asano melebar. Tidak sekejap pun ia berpikir bahwa Nagisa tidak akan tinggal terus dengannya. Sistem-nya akan hancur…Jari-jari Asano mencengkeram erat kemudi sampai tangannya memutih. Nagisa sendiri tampak tenang menyaksikan ini.

Lampu berubah hijau. Tapi Asano tidak menjalankan mobilnya. Mobil di belakang membunyikan klakson dengan marah. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan sistemnya dengan semua perasaan gelisah dan menusuk ini. Ia menyuruh mobil di belakangnya untuk melewatinya. Impala hitam itu tetap tidak berjalan hingga lampu lalu lintas kembali merah.

"Asano-kun," tangan hangat menyentuh bahunya. Dengan berat, Asano memandang kedua mata biru langit itu. Di wajah pemuda berambut biru itu terdapat sebuah senyuman tipis. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu."

Perlahan, sebuah helaan napas tipis terdengar. Dengan tangan kaku, Asano menggenggam tangan Nagisa yang ada di bahunya. Syukurlah. _Syukurlah_.

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa tinggal dengannya. Dan ia tidak bisa lagi berada di apartemen itu tanpa Nagisa. Tanpa didera kegelisahan tak mendasar ini. Lampu berubah hijau dan ia kembali mengemudi.

Tetap saja, masih ada kegelisahan yang belum ia mengerti. Apa yang hilang? Demi Tuhan, sial, apa yang hilang, _oh, berengsek_ …Asano menjejak gas lebih dalam, kecepatan meningkat menjadi 80 km/jam. Ia harus segera mengakhiri hari ini, semoga saja besok tidak ada yang hilang…

Asano melihat seorang wanita menyeberangi jalan besar yang sepi dan remang-remang itu. Ia tidak menurunkan kecepatan, terlalu terkejut. Mata biru Nagisa melebar menyaksikan wanita itu menoleh ke arah datangnya Impala hitam dengan terkejut.

Wanita itu tidak sempat berteriak.

Terdengar suara tertabrak.

Mobil itu melindas sesuatu. Asano segera menghentikan mobil dan turun. Mata Nagisa melebar, dan ia tidak bergerak dari kursinya saat teman sekamarnya mendekati tubuh yang terkapar di jalan itu.

"Astaga…Tidak..." lirih Asano, gemetar. Ia menoleh pelan pada Nagisa dengan wajah penuh kengerian. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan matanya melebar, bibirnya gemetar. Nagisa dengan perlahan keluar dari mobil. Dibantunya Asano yang dengan was-was mengawasi sekelilingnya. _Tenanglah...Kita harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini..._

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Dengan gentar, Asano memasukkan tubuh wanita yang sudah lemas itu ke dalam bagasi Impala. Ia menggumam ngeri. _Tidak...tidak..._ Nagisa menutup kap bagasi. Darah menetesi bemper belakang. Mereka bergegas kembali ke dalam mobil. Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen, Nagisa membantu Asano menurunkan wanita itu. Mereka bertukar pandang; Asano gemetar dalam teror, tapi hanya ada satu yang bisa ia lakukan. Nagisa mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencuci mobil, dan Asano sebaiknya mengurus wanita itu.

Asano membawa tubuh itu ke _basement_ apartemen. Di dalamnya ia menemukan gergaji. Setelah memutilasi wanita itu menjadi beberapa bagian, ia melempar bagian-bagian tubuh itu ke dalam mesin pembakaran. Ia kembali ke parkiran; Nagisa sudah selesai membersihkan mobilnya, lalu menggandeng tangan kanannya, menyeretnya masuk ke gedung apartemen.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Asano membuka kunci pintu, menyentuh kenopnya dua kali. Ia membiarkan Nagisa masuk lebih dahulu dan mengunci pintu. Nagisa mengatakan 'Asano-kun, selamat malam' dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan malam itu.

~.X.~

Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Nagisa pergi. Keheningan kamarnya membuat kegelisahan menggema di telinganya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar degup jantungnya. Sistemnya semakin kacau.

Ia menabrak seorang wanita, dan Nagisa berkata bahwa ia mengerti. Asano menatap laci meja tempat tidur dan menariknya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol Luger P08. Pelurunya terjajar rapi di dalam laci. Ada masa di mana ia menodongkan benda itu ke kepalanya sendiri dan membayangkan semua berakhir. Seperti saat kakeknya bunuh diri setelah Nagasaki hancur, meninggalkan istri dan anaknya yang menurunkan pistol itu untuk Asano. Untuk Asano pakai…

Di masa-masa seperti _ini_.

Semua kegelisahan ini membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

Dia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang hilang…

Nagisa mungkin meninggalkannya. Betapapun ia mengetahui kondisinya.

Semuanya akan menjadi salah. Salah. _Salah._

Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Nagisa tinggal bersamanya.

Semuanya jadi tidak benar.

Ini tidak benar.

 _Ini tidak benar_.

Ia harusnya mengakhiri saja semua ini.

"Sialan…"

Diletakkannya pistol itu kembali ke dalam laci. Asano meninggalkan kamarnya yang gelap.

~.X.~

Nagisa terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, menyadari kehangatan dan tekanan tambahan di tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik jam beker di sisi tempat tidurnya, yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Asano terbaring di sisinya, memeluk pinggangnya erat, matanya terbuka lebar, warnanya tampak keunguan gelap. Kedua mata itu diliputi kegelapan dan _paranoia_.

Pemuda berpostur kecil itu membelai rambut Asano.

"Ada apa, Asano-kun?"

"Nagisa-kun," Asano memulai dengan nada serius. Kedua matanya gelap oleh kegilaan dan kegelisahan. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, karena ia tidak berani berharap agar Nagisa bisa mengerti.

Tapi…Nagisa _tahu_.

Bahwa ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari sistem Asano. Ia terperangkap dan menjadi bagian dari sistem itu. Selama Asano hidup.

Ketika pemuda berambut biru itu melingkarkan satu tangannya dengan hati-hati ke sekeliling Asano dan merengkuhnya hingga ia bisa menghirup aroma manis yang asing baginya—dan akan menjadi bagian dari sistemnya—Asano memejamkan mata, akhirnya bisa mengakhiri hari ini. Peristiwa tabrak lari itu mulai memudar dari memorinya, walau secercah rasa bersalah masih membekas di hati.

Tapi sentuhan dan wangi Nagisa kerap menenangkannya.

Meskipun kegelisahan masih menggelayutinya, jaminan bahwa Nagisa akan terus ada bersamanya meredakan sedikit degup jantungnya yang tak teratur.

~.X.~

Pagi berikutnya, Asano terbangun pukul tujuh kurang lima belas.

Nagisa turun dari sisi kiri. Asano turun dari sisi kanan. Ia memutar-mutar kenop pintu dua kali.

Ia berjalan mengitari meja makan dari sisi kiri.

Asano mencuci tangan. Keran diputar dua kali. Sabun ditekan tiga kali.

Ia menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Dua potong roti panggang dengan selai cokelat dan secangkir kopi. Nagisa duduk di seberangnya, mengambil roti dan madu.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya. Asano menyalakan televisi dan meletakkan remotnya di sisi kanan keranjang roti. Ia meminum kopinya.

Nagisa keluar lebih dulu.

Asano mengunci pintu dua kali, mencabut dan memasukkan kunci, membuka dan menguncinya lagi. Dua kali. Ia tidak menginjak dua anak tangga pertama.

Nagisa masuk ke mobil lebih dulu. Ia mengitari mobil dari belakang, sosoknya terpantul oleh Impala hitam yang berkilau bersih itu. Ia masuk ke mobil dan mengemudi ke kampus.

Ia menurunkan Nagisa di kampusnya, di depan papan pengumuman.

Asano memandang papan pengumuman itu.

Ada poster seorang wanita yang hilang.

Tersenyum, ia mengucapkan 'Sampai nanti' kepada Nagisa.

Nagisa tersenyum dan memandangi Impala itu hingga lenyap.

Asano menghela napas lega.

Ia tersenyum.

Nagisa menghela napas, lalu memandang poster wanita yang hilang itu. Hanya salah satu dari beberapa pengorbanan mereka untuk menjaga sistem itu. Sudah beberapa kali Nagisa meminta agar poster orang hilang tidak usah dilepas dari papan itu.

Tapi yah…Ia tidak keberatan menghadapi kegelisahan Asano sekali-sekali. Nagisa mengangkat bahu dan berjalan pergi ke arah gedung kampusnya.

"Akhirnya normal lagi…"

Kegilaan Gakushuu Asano terlampaui oleh kepribadian _psikopat_ Nagisa.

* * *

 **Sebelumnya aku buat ini karakternya Nagisa sama Karma, tapi kok kurang pas X'D Nagisa lebih cocok jadi sosiopat/psikopat yang sebatas tidak punya empati dan memandang sebuah 'sistem' sebagai permainan puzzle (sebelumnya Nagisa yang punya OCD tapi memang Gakushuu yang paling cocok untuk ini) (NTRin Karma). Maaf fic ini sangat SANGAT banyak yang terkena pengaruh plot asli milik CreepyCrabs, tapi di sini aku mau menunjukkan bahwa yang membuat perasaan semakin gelisah itu justru orang yang dengan ringannya menerima gangguan jiwa orang OCD.  
**

 **Kindly review if you have the time…**


End file.
